


Величайшая ценность

by yolo_jackie



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, postmovie, some headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик усмехается представлению, но внешне остается невозмутим и выглядит так, будто ничего особенного не происходит, а инвалидное кресло, парящее в воздухе вместе со своим «пассажиром», — это обычное дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Величайшая ценность

— Я мог бы сам ехать, — непринужденно замечает Чарльз, не поворачивая головы. Для того, чтобы Эрик его услышал, ему вовсе необязательно подкреплять свои слова жестами или вообще говорить вслух. Ученики, собравшиеся перед школой, смотрят на них во все глаза, и мысленно Эрик усмехается представлению, но внешне остается невозмутим и выглядит так, будто ничего особенного не происходит, а инвалидное кресло, парящее в воздухе вместе со своим «пассажиром», — это обычное дело. В конце концов он говорит:  
— Я знаю, что мог бы.  
— Друг мой, — Чарльз заходит с другой стороны, — ты уверен, что не хочешь опустить меня на землю? Наших учеников это немного смущает, — он пытается воззвать к благоразумию Эрика, но, с другой стороны, разве это когда-нибудь срабатывало?  
— Наши ученики в восторге, — терпеливо исправляет его Эрик всезнающим тоном, так, будто это он тут телепат. — К тому же, они мутанты, Чарльз. Ты всерьез полагаешь, что едущий по воздуху профессор их удивит?  
— Не уходи от вопроса.  
— Даже не пытался. И мне совсем не трудно.  
Чарльз негромко фыркает, но позволяет этой шутке затянуться, потому что слишком человеколюбив по природе своей, чтобы ради такого пустяка залезть Эрику в голову и немного там похозяйничать. Он обводит взглядом их новых учеников и приветливо улыбается:  
— Меня зовут профессор Чарльз Ксавье, а это мой друг — Эрик. Добро пожаловать в школу для одаренных детей.  
Школьный дворик разражается аплодисментами, и Эрик хлопает вместе с учениками, а потом тихо говорит — так, чтобы услышал только Чарльз.  
— Теперь ты для них как бог.

Всемогущий, всепрощающий и дающий надежду.   
Вслед за детьми, которые забегают в свой новый дом, чтобы осмотреться, коляска Чарльза медленно плывет по воздуху — и Эрик несет Чарльза, как величайшее в мире сокровище.


End file.
